he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gambler
is the 107th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. (Ink & Paint DVD booklet description: A large gathering celebrates the launch of the Coridite Reactor, a huge technological achievement that will power Eternia. A Widget, Smudge, takes to the carnival pleasures of a smooth, charming trickster named Melbrag. While a flood in one of the mines diverts the attention of others Melbrag tricks smudge into gambling away a sample of Coridite. Smudge replaces the lost Coridite in the reactor with a sample from the mines, but unknown to the Widget the recent flood has made the Coridite unstable, endangering the Coridite Reactor and much of Eternia!) Synopsis Moral Prince Adam: "You know, a big part of growing up is learning to respect other people's property. When Smudge lost all his money gambling, he gambled wish someone else's property . And that's when things went from bad to worse. If you want to use something that belongs to someone else, ask them permission. Well, if you don't you may get more than you bargained for. Right, Orko?" Orko: "Right you are!" Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Teela Allies *Lara *Smudge *Squinch *King Randor Evil Warriors *Skeletor (mentioned) *Spikor (first Filmation appearance) Villains *Melbrag Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Melbrag * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Smudge and Cringer * Linda Gary as Teela * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Spikor King Randor, Melbrag's henchmen and the Announcer Behind the Scenes *Script was approved July 23, 1984 and final script revision took place September 26, 1984. *Spikor's animation model, based on the toy concept by Mattel, was designed by Harry Sabin. *Melbrag's character model was designed by Dale Hendrickson. *The name 'Melbrag' is an anagram of the word 'Gambler'. *The script originally indicated that Spiker would be thrown from the Land Shark and get stuck in a tree. Continuity *During his transformation sequence, Adam/He-Man stands before the same cavern background seen in the She-Ra: Princess of Power. episode Of Shadows and Skulls during the transformation of Adora/She-Ra. *The lighting effect that surrounds He-Man and covers his sword was previously used in Temple of the Sun. *The animation of He-Man lifting and throwing was first seen in The Taking of Grayskull and would be re-purposed to be used again in Return of the Gryphon; Quest for the Sword and a reanimated version was seen in Fisto's Forest. *The close-up of He-Man lifting and throwing is re-purposed animation from Dree Elle's Return also seen in A Bird in the Hand and The Bitter Rose. *The animated sequence of Teela falling over was previously used in The Taking of Grayskull. Gallery The Gambler 01.png The Gambler 02.png The Gambler 03.png The Gambler 04.gif The Gambler 05.png The Gambler 06.png The Gambler 07.png The Gambler 08.png The Gambler 09.gif The Gambler 10.png The Gambler 11.png The Gambler 12.png The Gambler 13.png The Gambler 14.png The Gambler 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes